Each of electronic devices of various types, such as smart phones or tablet Personal Computers (PCs), may perform a multitasking operation for simultaneously processing a plurality of different application programs (hereinafter, referred to as applications). In order to perform the multitasking operation, one electronic device has an Operating System (OS) for simultaneously performing a plurality of tasks.
When a plurality of applications are simultaneously executed, because power is much consumed, for example, a method of efficiently reducing an amount of power consumed while the multitasking operation is performed becomes an important issue in each of the electronic devices such as smart phones or tablet PCs, when each of them use battery power.